


Home is together

by WickedRitual



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon), Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Birth, Breastfeeding, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lactation, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Slice of Life, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedRitual/pseuds/WickedRitual
Summary: With their first baby soon due Sam and Guy go to stay with the Am I family expecting some peace and relaxation.
Relationships: Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 139





	1. Return home

Ding-dong-ding-a-ling-a-ding-dong

“Oh~ that will be Guy and Sam!” Mom am I heard the door bell ringing.

Every Am I rushed to the door eagerly, some so unable to contain their excitement that they bounced in place.

“Ok Am I's! You know how Guy gets! Try not to be too overbearing with him" Mom am I ordered.

The bouncing and excitedly anxious gestures stopped. Each of them took in a deep breath in union until their chests were puffed full off air. Then they released, feeling a little more calm.

Upon opening the door they were greeted with a tired smiled. “Hello mo--"

The smile turned to surprise when he was suddenly bombarded with hugs.

“My baby boy!” Karen Am I squeezed him close. “I am so glad you could come!”

Her husband, Dad Am I was also right there, nuzzling his son close in this massive I am family group hug “we have missed you buckaroo!”

His brothers, his grandfather, his nieces and nephews. All of them welcomed him with cheers of love. It was a little much, but Guy figured that was his fault for being away so long.

“Where in the heavens is Sam I Am!?”

“Over here!” a loud call came from the side walk behind a walking tower of bags.

“He wouldn’t let me bring in a single piece of luggage" Guy scowled, looking incredibly annoyed at that.

“hold up there buddy, we will help with that!” Guys two brothers and few nieces and nephews ran towards the nearly toppled pile of bags, taking one each until Sam's burden was less. He could now see where he was going. But most importantly they could see how close to happy tears Sam was from just that one act of kindness.

“I thought I was supposed to be the emotional one” Guy had his arms crossed, he was smirking smugly.

“You should have seen your dad when I was pregnant for the first time" Mom Am I giggled “he would cry at least once a day! Such sweet boys” she looped her arm around Guy's, pulling him inside. “Come sit. Let them handle the bags”

Guy was thankful to sit down, his back had been getting sore a lot lately

“I will make some tea, you must be exhausted from all the travel"

“Actually it went pretty smoothly, Guess it was the illegal animal smuggling that miffed up our travel plans last time” he could now laugh at those memories, though he wasn’t laughing at the time.

“Oh! Watch your language Guy! The baby can hear you!” she scolded her son from across the room as the kettle came to a boil.

“I told you!” Sam bounced energetically into the room. He ran towards Guy, looking as if he might crash right into him, or tackle him to the ground. But suddenly, as if to break the laws of reality he became as light as a feather and gentle as the masseuse they had seen just last week.

He wrapped his arms around Guys swollen belly, it was distended enough to cover his lap but Sam still managed to find a seat on his boyfriend’s knee.

“Oh it can not” Guy insisted with a huff, though his face was in a frown he had put his hand on Sam’s back and caressed him affectionately. So Sam knew he was most definitely not truly grumpy.

Sam puckered his lips humorously and spoke with a very obnoxious baby voice “Don’t listen to him baby, I'll keep you company" he felt a light kick against his cheek.

“See! Baby responded to me!” Sam’s eyes lite up into star shapes, he was always so excited to feel his baby move.

“It kicks all the time, that means nothing” Guy argued as his mother handed him a small cup of tea. Guy sniffed it.

“What sort of tea is this?”

“perryberry cinnapple with a touch of honey" Karen took a seat beside her son “it’s a good way to prepare for labor” she explained.

Guy blushed a bit, bringing the tea cup to his mouth he took a sip. It tasted very nice and fruity.

“May I? Guy?” Guy looked towards his mother, her hand lingering over his stomach just itching to feel. Of course Guy would never deny his own mother the opportunity to feel her grand babies movements, but he appreciated her asking, most people didn’t, not even strangers!

“Of course mom" he smiled warmly towards her.

“OH feel here” Sam took her hand, placing it on the top right of Guy’s stomach “the baby kicks this spot the most"

She smiled sweetly, rubbing her hand over the swell of her sons stomach “hello sweet heart! This is your grandma! Were very eager to meet you!” she said warmly

It took a moment before she felt a kick against her fingers. She was delighted “Oh! A strong one!” she couldn’t help but giggle. It had been a few years since there was a baby in the family. Her youngest grandchild was turning 12 this year, and she missed the infancy stage.

“I want to feel uncle Guy’s belly!” the cutest and pinkest of his nieces ran around the couch excitedly.

“Me too!”

“Me three!” like a contagious yawn the whole family suddenly seemed willing to push Guys boundaries.

Guy didn’t want to hurt their feelings, he worried they would take it personally if he said no.

he had spent so much time mending his place back into this family that he didn’t want to ruin that.

“Now now don’t swarm the boy" Grandpa Am I came in like a knight in shining armor, rocking in his chair “Guy’s had a long trip and will be staying with us for a while. Let him settle before we overwhelm him"

The young children awed in unison, but listened to their grandfather. They at on the living room floor, watching the TV.

Guy sighed happily that his personal space was safe for now.

“So Guy when did the doctor say you were due?" Dad I am asked

“This Thursday.. or next week.. or a few days ago" he admitted sheepishly

“Have you not seen a doctor?!”

“I have! It was just.. a long time ago” he frowned “the waiting lists were too long! We were always on the move before we got to see one"

“I'm glad you boys got here without trouble then. You’re not supposed to travel so close to your due date” his mother scolded him gently. “What if your water broke out in that endless desert?”

Guy didn’t want to dwell on what might have been, they had made it safely, that’s all that mattered. “We would have come sooner, we just had a lot to say goodbye to"

“With all the farewells out of the way does that mean you will be moving here to Stovepipe?” she looked so hopeful “it’s a great place to raise a child"

Guy slumped sadly “uh were undecided" he didn’t want to disappoint his mother with that news, but he couldn’t say they were moving in either, not when that wasn’t their intention. “Stovepipe is expensive, a failed invento--"

“up and coming inventor!" Sam spoke loudly over Guy to correct him

“Right. An up and coming inventor and.. someone with a complicated relationship with the law aren’t exactly well off”

“Oh don’t be ridiculous, you will move in with us! You can have your old room, and I can build another for the baby!”

“Mom, Sam and I still have a lot we want to do..”

“you boys have been traveling for years now. Don’t you think it’s time to settle down?"

“We still have unfinished business out there. I was thinking we’d buy an RV..”

Sam looked a little guilty during their exchange.

“A baby will need stability. What about when they are old enough for school?”

“We will cross that bridge when we get to it. Maybe home school"

“What about a social life? Friends?”

“Mom let’s not get into this now..”

She put her hand on top of Guy’s “Your due so soon darling, if we don’t talk about it now, then when"

“Sam and I have talked about it!” He put emphasis on his boyfriends name.

“But you’ve not made any decisions yet. You cant just procrastinate. I know it’s scary but the baby will come whether you’re ready or not"

“Were not totally unprepared..”

“Have you bought diapers? Baby bottles? A crib? Breast pump? Car seat? A blanket?” Guy’s mother went on with her list of baby necessities, and they had acquired none of it.

Guy felt like he was going to burst with anger, he just got here why was she lecturing him now! He was worried he would say something he might regret. But instead of yelling at Mom Am I he got tense, and his eyes began looking glossy.

Shit why was he like this. He cried too much lately, he knew it was the hormone but still felt embarrassed. He had never been a crier, he typically suffered silently as not to impose his feelings onto others. As he saw the worried look in his boyfriends and his mothers eyes he felt like such a burden.

“I need a moment" Guy lifted Sam off his lap, putting him down on the couch. He felt light headed as he walked towards the back door to his tree house.

“Oh dear, I think I overwhelmed him"

“Its ok Mom.. he’s been a little emotional lately" Sam smiled at her comfortingly. He put his hand on top of hers “what you said before is true, having a baby is scary, I think Guy feels.. guilty.. He doesn’t want me to give up on finding my mom, he doesn’t want to become a paint watcher..”

Mom Am I smiled at Sam’s honesty “Maybe what was right for me isn’t what is right for you boys. I shouldn’t have pushed him so hard" she wrapped her arms around Sam and hugged him tight “Go make sure Guy is alright, it’s been a long day and you both should get some rest”

Sam hugged her back “I will tell him goodnight for you all" he waved at the family.

-

Sam left the house, following where Guy had gone. He smiled into the smiler lock, then took the elevator up to Guy’s treehouse door. He could the heart wrenching sounds of sniffles and hiccups from where he stood, which made the act of unlocking the door with a secret hand shake much less enjoyable.

He looked inside to see Guy sitting on his old work stool, rubbing the tears away from his eyes with his hands.

Sam rushed over, jumping onto the table he wrapped his arms around Guy.

“I know you’re worried about putting our hopes and dreams behind us for this baby but that wont happen!”

Guy looked at him with confusion “t…that’s not what I was crying about!” he rubbed away a tear that was falling from his cheek “I just couldn’t get up to my tent since I’m so fat!” he pointed at the rope that was dangling from a large hole in the rooftop. “but now I am worried about all that Sam! Everything will become about the baby, you haven’t even found your mother! This a mess! A horrible mistake!”

Sam wished he had kept his mouth shut and listened instead of talked. But there was nothing he could do now but try and help Guy relax.

He spun Guy in a small semi circle so his back would be towards Sam. He put his hands on Guys shoulders, pressing into his tense muscles, feeling the knots untwist and Guy melt.

“Don’t stress yourself out like this. Steady your breathing” he spoke calmly, taking in a deep breath for guy to imitate.

“Everything will be alright. You and this baby are all the family I need. Everyone else is just a bonus" he kissed the back of Guys neck.

“What about your mom?”

“I would like to find her..” as Sam said this Guys shoulders went tense again “but I don’t need to. Not anymore. I have you, and if I never find her it’ll be her loss, because she missed out on this amazing family" Sam hugged him and nuzzled his neck.

Guy was so bashful when he smiled, he would blush and try to hide it. Sam found it so endearing. He loved Guys smile, he was so gorgeous.

“Feeling better?” Sam ran his finger down Guys ear, twirling it slightly.

“Hm. A little” he smiled softly “Realizing how silly it was to cry over not being able to climb a rope” he chuckled a little at himself.

Sam was so glad. “it’s not silly.. but you will be climbing again before you know it! Let’s just focus on the good things" he jumped off the table and offered his hand to guy “want to head in for the night? It wont be very comfortable out here"

Guy took his hand, walking with him back towards the house.

The lights had been shut off, it seemed everyone had gone to bed. Which was nice since Guy really just wanted to lay down.

They tipped toed to his old room, Guy was surprised to find it had gone mostly untouched, it was the same as he left it, but had recently been dusted and smelled like new linen.

Unfortunately his bed frame was still the same as it had always been. It was tiny! It hardly fit him as a tall and lanky teenage.

Guy was too tired to complain or find a fitting solution. He laid out on his back, his long legs hanging off the end of the bed.

Sam didn’t mind the small space, infact it was the perfect excuse for him to have the best bed in the house. He climbed up onto Guy’s chest, snuggling into his fluffy mane like a pillow.

Guy put his arms around Sam, quickly they both drifted off to sleep.


	2. Shopping trip

Guy woke up to the sun burning through his eye lids, He remembered hating that growing up. His room was on the east side of the house so if he forgot to pull the blinds the sun would give him a rude awakening.

He grumbled as he regained consciousness, he would have tried to go back to sleep but his back was aching like it hadn’t in a while.

He opened his eyes, finding Sam’s butt in his face. The smaller man was using Guy’s pregnant belly as a pillow.

“Ugh, get your butt out of my face" Guy complained, putting his hand on Sam’s rear and pushing him onto the floor. Sam woke up with a thump.

“Oh good morning" Sam’s eyes were drooping, half lidded and full of sleep. He gave a big yawn, arms out stretched.

Guy slowly sat up, feeling his bones crack and ache during every movement. “maybe the floor would be more comfortable" Guy put his hands on his waist, trying to rub away the soreness. They didn’t have the sort of income they needed to afford a new bed frame or mattress, especially not when they had much more important things they needed to buy, baby related things.

“I can bring you breakfast if your back is hurting" Sam offered

“No. It will do us both good if I get up" Guys knees felt sniff from being folded over the bed the entire night. He was surprised when they didn’t squeak like a rusty old hinge when he went to stand.

“For breakfast I was thinking green e--"

“Oat mush, with cantaloupe slices. Please"

Sam shivered, his face nearly went green as he gagged “uugh huurf. The garbage fruit!”

“you know Green eggs and Ham doesn’t sit well with the baby"

“Yeah. Makes me wonder if it’s really mine..” Sam gave a playfully suspicious look. They both knew how ridiculous the statement was, Sam only intending to tease his testy other half.

“oh its definitely yours. Only a baby of yours could have this much energy” he grumbled as the baby kicked the whole way to the kitchen.

“Its just its way of saying Good morning!”

“A kick is not a very friendly wake up call. That’s the first thing I am going to teach it" Guy’s smile was tired but playful. He stayed standing as he leaned on the kitchen counter.

“I am going to teach it to hold a fork. I am their first meal to be green eggs and Ham"

“…Sam.. you can’t feed a new born green eggs and Ham”

“Sure you can, if I blend it into a fine paste even without teeth you can eat it!”

“Let me rephrase. I’m not going to let you feed our day old green eggs and Ham paste”

Sam sighed loudly as he stepped into the kitchen and turned on the stove top. “I guess nothing would compare to your milk anyway”

Guy would have spit up his drink if he had one, he looked around the room in alarm, cheeks going a bright red. “Sam! Don’t say it so casually! Someone could have been in here"

“But they weren’t!” He announced happily, giving a cheeky smile. He opened the refrigerator seeing a very tempting double decker carton of green eggs and a convenient platter of green hams. It was like the I Ams were expecting him.

Still… it wouldn’t hurt to save them for later. He pulled out a pitcher of milk and left it on the counter then went for the bag of dry oats.

In a large sauce pan Sam brought the milk to a boil, then added the plan oats. He could hear the pitter patter of feet running towards him

“Uncle Sam is making breakfast!”

“Yes! He makes the best green eggs and ham!” Pinky, the youngest of the nieces cheered, but her nose scrunched in disappointment when the sent of oats caught her.

“Ew! Oat mush!” she stuck her tongue out and gagged

Sam laughed “it’s not…. All bad" if he was wearing pants they would combust into flame right now. “Oat Mush is good for you… and .. you can add cinnamon to make it better!”

She moped, as did the rest of the family who followed behind her.

Guy felt a little guilty, but the strong smell of cooking Ham was sure to make his stomach do backflips.

“guess I won’t be needing these haha" Grandpa I am pulled his teeth out of his maw and set them on the table.

“Nasty" the tallest cousin grimaced at the teeth that were chattering like a wind-up toy.

What was even grosser to them was the slices of cantaloupe Sam was cutting up into Guys bowl. Their lawn has a cantaloupe infestation, it grew like a weed so there was always an unwelcomed amount of it laying around.

Sam began to hand out breakfast to the family, they weren’t as enthusiastic about the oat mush as they would have been about the green eggs and ham but they ate it anyway, adding their own favorite toppings.

Guy smiled happily, smelling the stable meal he had ate religiously for so many years of his life. The cantaloupe was new, like the rest of his family and anyone with taste he normally hated the stuff. But now he had the craving for it.

“You’re not actually going to put that in your mouth uncle Guy” the youngest one asked, watching with anticipation like she was watching a horror movie and expecting a jump scare.

“He’s put worse in his mouth" the eldest of the nephew’s, who was currently going through a very frightful edgy phase joked.

Guy nearly spit out his cantaloupe oat mush, his cheeks going hot and red. Sam almost laughed at the joke, but knew better than to humor the kid’s bad behavior.

His nephew received a stern look from his father Liam, the purple Am-I brother who looked striking like Dad Am-I.

“another quip like that and you wont be joining us at the mall today!” Karen shook her finger, she really disapproved of those sort of immature jokes in her house.

“You are all going to the mall? Sam asked, he could use a little alone time with Guy.

“Yes! We decided last night. You and Guy will be joining us" Karen smiled very largely

Guy frowned, he really just wanted to lay back in bed. “we don’t need anything at the mall”

“Were going to be buying some things for the baby, you and Sam have to come pick some stuff out. If you’re tired they have scooters"

“I am not to the point of needing a scooter" he hoped he never would be but he seemed to be getting bigger by the day, his back could only take so much.

“don’t knock it till you try it" Grandpa nudged him

It didn’t take long for breakfast time to be done with, despite many half finished bowls the Am-I family piled into the Am-I family Van, a long vehicle with 18 seats in total. The kids all opted for riding on the root top, since it was such a pleasant day.

Guys older brothers Liam and Benjamin stayed behind with their dad. Despite Guys begging for rescue they let their mom whisk him away, not even the slightest bit envious of missing their shopping trip.

The drive was calm, and allowed Sam to get a nice look at the picturesque little town. It was beautiful here. Lots of families, lots of kids. The houses were all ginormous. It was bright, colorful and gave an air of safety and security.

They arrived at the stovepipe mall, a massive building with a looping rollercoaster for the kids and unenthusiastic shoppers to ride was they wait.

The four kids unbuckled themselves from the rooftop, slid down the slide that was on the back of the van and ran cheering towards the entrance.

“We meet back here at 2 on the dot! Not a moment later!” Karen called to them as they went to enjoy the theme park.

She looped her arm around Guys, pulling him towards the mall’s entrance. She gently touched Sam’s shoulder to get his attention. “this is the same mall I bought all Guy’s baby stuff" She remembered fondly “it was much different then! Instead of a roller coaster we had a spiral slide and a spinning higgazoo!”

Grandpa laughed “lucky, all we had in my day were watzazappers! Kids would bring their own pillows for pillow fights”

“Seems like a real good place to be" Sam mused, the town held so many happy memories for generations of people, it made him long for the same connections to places.

“OH don’t let us forget a baby seat for the car! That’s an important one” Karen thought out loud

Sam and Guy both looked nervously at one another.

“Don’t worry. I’ll teach you how to install it"

\--

There was so much to buy, and so much to know. Karen dragged them into every shop, from Mommy and Me to the Baby factory. Karen charged everything to her card. Diapers, baby bottles, soothes by the dozen, baby wipes.

Socks, booties, anti scratch mittens, bibs, burp cloths, a breast pump. She spared no expense deciding to spoil her new grandson or granddaughter before they had even arrived.

Guy was nearing his limit, with his ankles swollen and back sore he couldn’t do another shop. He stopped in front of a store called expectations he mother was leading him towards “mom, Sam you go ahead I need to sit down for a minute”

“Are you sure. We can wait with you" Sam was hesitant to leave him alone, he had been rather protective lately.

“I’ll keep the boy company" Grandpa offered, honking his scooter that was full of bags of baby junk. He scooted with it slowly towards a bench that was just outside the shop.

Guy sat down with a huff, placing his hand onto his stomach. He lifted one foot lightly off the floor then wobbled his ankle back and fourth, he switched to the next ankle once the pressure was relieved.

“Want to use my scooter?” Grandpa Am I offered

“No thanks Pop” Guy sighed leaning back against the bench. He was quiet, deep in contemplation.

“Sonny. I have a favor to ask"

Guy looked at his Granddad curiously “Sure, what do you need?”

“it’s the engine boaster on my scooter. Your mother thought I was vipping around the neighborhood too quickly so she but a hinder on. Any chance you could disable it?”

Guys back straightened and his eyes lite up in excitement. “Of course I can!” he slowly knelt down onto his knees, leaning beside the scooter to inspect it.

Grandpa Am I was pleased to see that big grin on his face. Tinkering always brought so much joy to his grandsons life.

\--

Sam and Karen returned with even more bags and boxes. They found Granddad racing around in circles, the wheels of his scooter practically on fire as he ripped through the mall at top speed cheering “WooooHooo!!”

Guy watched proudly from the bench.

“Guy Joey Am I! Did you disable Grandpa’s scooter hinder?!”

“Uh..no.. I wouldn’t do that” He tried to fib.

“You were never good at lying to me” Karen shook her head, but despite the surprise she didn’t seem too bothered by it “oh dear its nearly 2 and there is still so much to get"

“Mom this is plenty, we really don’t need all this. A few diapers and we will be fine" Guy said nervously, he didn’t like having a lot of material things, nor did he like anyone dropping so much coin on him.

“Oh you underestimate parenthood sweetie. You’ll see how useful these things can be”

I think I’m shopped out” Sam admitted, he too had very few material possessions, shopping was not his favorite unless it was for hats or briefcases.

Karen agreed, though you could never be too prepared for a newborn it had been a long day for them all.

\--

The ride home was slightly less pleasant as the four kids were hyped on flannel candy. They screamed from the rooftop nearly causing an accident or two.

In spite of the noise Guy was able to fall asleep for a brief time in the van. Something about the movement and exhaustion of the day had made his eyelids very heavy.

“oh Guy, wake up boo~” Sam cooed as Guy slowly opened his eyes

“Oh are we home?”

“Yupp!” Sam grinned from ear to ear, putting out his hand for Guy to take as he carefully exited the vehicle.

Guy held Sam’s hand all the way to the house, only dropping it when his father and brothers came to greet their returning family.

“You guys sure bought a lot of stuff"

“Mom went over bored" Guy said with a yawn as he walked to the living room couch

“She did that when Megan was pregnant with Louis then with Pinky and again when Rachel was having Richie, and Avia”

Guy raised his eyebrow “so whenever she’s expecting grandchildren”

Liam nodded with a laugh “she spoils them”

“Being a grandmother is so much more fun then being a mother" Karen said without shame “all the fun and none of the responsibilities” she joked.

Guy yawned again

“Son why don’t you take a nap while we prepare dinner" Dad am I suggested. “There is a queen size present we left in your room”

Guy stood up and went to see whatever his father and brothers had left him. Inside his old room was a large queen sized bed where his old bed use to be.

“Sorry it took us so long to switch it out. Sometimes you boys grow up too quickly for us" Dad Am I chuckled, patting Guys back.

“thank you… so much" he gave his dad a sudden hug “my back wouldn’t have survived another night in that old thing"


	3. Lamaze class

“Sure was nice of your mom to let us borrow the car"

“If she knew how you drove I don’t think she would have" Guy said from the passengers seat, his hand firmly gripping the handle on the ceiling of the car.

Sam smiled at Guy “Don’t worry were perfectly--"

“Eyes on the road Sam!” Guy barked at him

“Oh, but you’re so nice to look a—OH here we are!” Sam pulled suddenly into an open stall on the side of the street.

As Sam got out of the vehicle Guy looked directly through a large window, seeing a mixture of pregnant women preparing for their class.

Guy tried to swallow the lump in his throat but it continued to come back up.

When Sam opened the door Guy hesitated to take his hand “Maybe this type of class isn’t really for us" he said nervously.

“Don’t be silly Guy! This class was MADE for expecting couples” Sam took Guys hand in his, but Guy still did not move

“I mean for you and me.. you know I.. get weird looks” Guys ears drooped lower than they had been before “they’re not going to want us there. It’ll be confusing and.. awkward"

Sam sadly smiled at him “It wont be like that Guy. Your mom recommended Tammy personally" the grip on Guy’s hand tightened “and if anyone does say anything to you, I'll nab their wallet and we can have dinner on them"

Guy smirked a bit “you’re supposed to be out of the crime bracket"

“A little pickpocketing never hurt anyone"

Guy lifted himself out of the car “I'm sure it’s hurt a lot of people, actually” he walked towards the building with Sam beside him.

“If you don’t feel comfortable after a few minutes we can leave" Sam suggested, holding the door open for Guy to walk through.

Inside there were a few couples, the women looked much smaller stomach wise then he was. He blushed as all eyes turned to the door to greet their new attendee.

“Ahh you must be Guy!” a Sneetch approached them both, she was a bright yellow with a lovely green star on her stomach and another on her shoulder. “I am Tammy! Karen has told me so much about you two” She took Guys hand, wrapping it in her palms and shook enthusiastically.

Sam was the next to receive her very welcoming handshake, but unlike Guy he was good with such forward people and shook back just as giddily. “nice to meet'cha Tammy! I am Sam, Sam I am! Guys best friend and Baby Daddy" he looked super smug to introduce himself that way.

Guy groaned “Don’t introduce yourself like that!” it made them sound like a one night stand or something. He turned back to Tammy “Were dating, He’s my boyfriend”

“AND best friend" Sam reminded. He quite liked the title of Guy’s best friend, even if most considered ‘Boyfriend’ to be on a higher level of importance, he would disagree.

“I am glad you could both make it! Class will begin shortly. There are sweets and beverages to the side. Help yourselves”

“Woowee, she was nice" Sam’s smile was warm, optimistic and contagious, Guy smiled a little too.

The snack table had a variety of foods, apple slices and cheese, trail mix, sugar cookies, home made pudding and fruits.

Sam snagged a sugar cookie from the pile and munched it eagerly.

“Mm try them Guy they are soo good!” Sam suggested, eagerly waving a half eaten cookie at Guy

“No thanks Sam., still bloated after breakfast” he pushed away Sam’s hand and the cookie with it.

“Hello Guy! It’s been a while!” a charming voice caught his attention as he turned to see one of his high school peers. She had curly red hair and pink fur.

“Becky, it’s good to see you!” He recognized her from the school plays he would occasionally volunteer for as a stage hand, mostly dealing with lights and other technological aspects.

She hugged him briefly, it was surprising to Guy, who didn’t have time to react before it was over.

“I’m so surprised to find you here. Last I heard you were back packing in East Flubria”

“To be fair we didn’t plan on backpacking, We just ran into a lot of transportation problems” he lightly laughed “came back a few months ago, didn’t want to be out of country while I’m close to expecting"

“you certainly look ready to pop" she commented, being quite a bit slimmer than him. Actually he was noticeably large than any of the others in the class. He brushed this off as being further along then they must have been.

“who’s your friend?” Sam asked happily, face full of crumbs

“Sam this is Becky, Becky, this is Sam. Becky and I knew each other in high school”

“What a coincidence you’d both be in the same Lamaze class!” Sam said happily “we should set up play dates for the babies!” his eyes went wide as he thought of such an adorable sight that would be.

Becky nodded excitedly “oh that would be so much fun! The ladies are planning a big pot luck in a few months, babies and husbands invited of course" she nudged Guys arm and giggled with a snort.

“Speaking of husbands, you remember my Teddy-bear?” she said while pulling on the arm of her husband who had previously been distracted by the cheese tray. Woth his mouth full he waved.

“I do remember Teddy"

“Nice to meet you Teddy-bear!” Sam used the nickname Becky had introduced him with, she giggled at that.

“So how did you two love birds come to meet? Sam was a natural at making small talk seem very normal.

“We met in highschool, the two lead actors in our school’s play" she remembered with a dreamy haze in her eyes.

“Oh how romantic!!” Sam squeaked “let me guess, Romeo and Juliet?”

“Actually it was the Cats musical" she giggled

“oh Me-ow" Sam purred, he hadn’t expected that plot twist.

“How did you two come together"

“OH that’s quite the story! See I was smuggling a Chickeraffe across the country an-" he felt Guy nudge him hard, Teddy and Becky looked concerned already.

“Well short story we both had the same brief case, what a coincidence right?”

She nodded enthusiastically “People meet in the craziest ways" Becky agreed. “You will love it here in Stovepipe Sam, everyone is very kind, it’s a great place to settle and raise a family”

Guy smiled nervously while Sam responded “Yeah I’ve been hearing that a lot”

“Alright mommies and daddies lets settle and begin our warm ups” Tammy stood at the front of the room, speaking with a voice that carried. She introduced herself to the class, and lead them in seated yoga poses.

“Today we will work on controlled breathing, relaxing techniques and coping with pain. Father’s please sit behind your expecting partner”

The way the two looked was quite humorous, Sam couldn’t be seen from behind Guy at all, he poked his head around Guys side just to get a view of the class. Sam didn’t seem to mind as he eagerly wrapped his arms around Guy as far as they’d go.

Guy felt a little self conscious being there even among the other expecting parents he felt fat, he worried if he’d been eating too much or too poorly. He couldn’t stretch much, he could hardly see his toes let alone reach them.

Guy stretched his arms out behind him, leaning back slightly

“Feeling comfortable?” Sam asked, feeling Guy restraining his weight

“This position might not work. If I lean back I’ll end up crushing you”

“oh you’re not that heavy! I can still lift you”

Guy grumbled with doubt

“I’ll prove it” Sam stood up and Guy immediately regretted bringing this up. He felt Sam’s arm on his back and the other loop under his leg

“You don’t have to prove it Sahh-“ he was started when Sam lifted him into his arms bridal style.

“See? Easy” Sam said with a slight strain in his voice. Guy had gotten heavier since their jail break, but that was expected, with the baby he was up nearly 60 pounds.

“ok ok thank you! Put me down your making a scene” he blushed, hating being the center of attention.

Sam put his lovr back onto the floor “now will you do the exercises with me?” he asked while sitting back behind Guy again

“Yes, fine” Guy leaned back against Sam, who enthusiastically supported him.

“…all your weight” Sam cooed

Guy sighed and let all his muscles completely relax so that Sam would be happy.

“See? Not heavy at all” Sam said as his hands rubbed over the sides of Guys stomach. “I want to help you be comfortable. When the day comes you shouldn’t be worried about being heavy. You’re never a burden on me”

Guy felt a little more secure hearing Sam’s words he could focus more on his breathing patterns then worrying about Sam being flattened.

Once he found himself able to relax the class went by quickly. They both felt more at ease since they had some idea what to expect in the upcoming days.

-

They continued their conversation with Becky and Teddy as they headed out, or at least Sam did. Guy was more of a silent type.

Becky was just finishing showing Sam a variety of ultra sounds pictures from her frequent doctor visits. “This one was 3 weeks ago. Look you can see his little fingers!” she pointed out excitedly.

“oh my gosh he’s so cute already! He has your nose!” Sam put his hands up to his mouth, shaking with giddy excitement.

“You have any ultra sound images?” she asked curiously “I love a good baby picture"

“Actually no.. we’ve not been in for an ultrasound..” Sam said “we kind of wanted to keep things a secret"

“oh I tried that too, but I got much too curious. I begged Teddy to tell me the gender after the first week” she giggled

“We better be off Becky, your mom is waiting for lunch" Teddy said, knowing how baby crazy his wife could get. Likely she would stand there talking to Sam for hours if it wasn’t for their prior engagements.

“I’ll give you a call Sam, we will set up that baby play date!” her and teddy waved good bye as they left.

“Man, you’re a natural at this parenting stuff” Guy said as they walked to the car. “Already setting up play dates and discussing preschool. Got a collage in mind too?”

“Just have to go with the flow” Sam said as he wiggled his arms to give them the look of water. “tell the people what they want to hear"

Guy processed what Sam had said as they approached the car “You told Becky a whole lot… Sam, do you want to stay in stovepipe?”

Sam looked to be seriously contemplating that as he opened the passengers side door for his beloved. He walked around the car to the drivers side, getting into the vehicle beside Guy.

“I didn’t mean to spring that on you. It’s just hard to know what you want sometimes. You have a bad habit of telling people what they want to hear, make promises about playdates and preschools, but you can’t keep those promises if we leave”

“Maybe we should stay” Sam rubbed the back of his neck “it’s perfect here"

Guy’s eyes squinted, he looked upset by that “perfect for you or the baby?”

“When I was growing up in the orphanage I would have given anything for the kind of life we could give little Guy jr. I think I would feel guilty if we denied him all this.. community”

“Guy Jr?” Guy looked soft

“It doesn’t feel right calling them an it after seeing Becky’s Ultrasounds” he chuckles

Guy leaned forward, resting his forehead on the cars dash “I don’t want you to feel trapped by me" he sighed loudly “I know what it’s like to give up on everything, I stared at a wall and watched paint dry for 45 minutes. Don’t settle for what you think the world expects of you. If this is your paint watching job I don’t want you to stay. I would never force you to watch paint"

Sam smiled softly at Guy, putting his hand on Guys knee “Before I met you I had the ability to go anywhere but placement is such an insignificant thing when you’re alone, cause everywhere is lonely. I wasn’t free, I was trapped by myself. When I am with you anywhere is perfect for me. Places aren’t perfect for people, other people are perfect for people. I am not going anywhere” he starts up the cars engine, looking over to see Guy smiling softly, wiping a stray tear from his cheek “except back home with you” Sam looked towards the road and pulled away from the curb


	4. Late Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sexy chapter I almost decided not to write, but I am glad I did because I am very happy with the turn out.
> 
> Also this chapter is where that explicit rating comes into play!

Guy stares at the clock beside his bed, 3 AM it read and he had been without a wink of sleep that night. He could hear Sam’s shallow breathing beside him, his head resting on Guys back, arms wrapping around his middle.

Guy tried to adjust his position again, turning over to lay onto his back but the weight of his stomach was unbearable on his organs, so he rolled onto his other side facing Sam. To his disappointment he found the position didn’t matter, he was still uncomfortable.

“You still awake?” Sam asked with a groggy voice, eyes half closed, he looked moments away from drifting to sleep again. He reaffirmed his grip on Guy, snuzzling his face against Guys stomach.

“Sorry I woke you up, If you slept on your side of the bed my movements wouldn’t keep waking you”

“mmm not worth giving this up” he nuzzled Guy again to make his point.

“Ok, but I need to sit up, so you’re gonna have to move for a moment" Guy said as he hoisted his front half up, then shimmied his hips back sso he could lean on the back board.

Sam waited for Guy to settle before hugging his arm and looking up at him sympathetically. “Having aches? Shall I work my magic on your muscles” Sam wiggled his fingers playfully.

“The kids just.. really restless. As always. Guy Jr thinks my bladder is a punching bag” Guy cupped his stomach in his hands, rubbing his belly gently. His stomach felt hard, his skin wildly stretched to give the life inside him room to grow.

Sam put his hand on top of Guy’s stomach, then rested his head gently onto it. He pursed his lips “are you annoying your father? You’re so grounded when you get out here!”

Guy chuckled, causing his stomach to bounce and the baby to kick. Sam rubbed the spot where he felt their young’s movement. Guy Jr continued to be restless.

“Shhhh shh" Sam cooed “just sleep little one. It’s too early to be awake" He felt another kick and frowned.

“Well.. maybe Guy Jr really can’t hear me"

“I think they are just rebellious against authority figures, like their dad" Guy rubbed Sam’s back and kissed him right on top of his head.

“Heh.. you’re probably right” Sam continued to rub Guys belly as his mates eyes slowly shut from exhaustion.

Sam shut his eyes, a big smile crossed his lips as he too began drifting.

Before he could fall into a deep sleep Guy sat up quickly, causing Sam to fall back onto the bed.

Sam shot up in alarm, quick enough to see Guy running out of the room. He heard the bathroom door shut, and after a minute the toilet flush and the sink ran water.

Guy returned sluggishly, his walk was more like a waddle with that stomach on him. He sat on the side of the bed, rubbing his hands over his face in exhaust.

Sam crawled up behind him, sitting on his knees he put his hands on Guy’s shoulders and pressed his fingers softly into his fur.

Guy purred happily as he felt Sam beginning to massage his shoulders. He melted a little into the touch.

“Just tell me where its sore, I’ll take care of it" Sam squeezed his shoulder right by his neck, his hands traveled across his shoulders to his upper back, raking his fingers through Guys golden fur, which was much softer than it had been in years.

“mm low, lower back" Guy leaned back into Sam’s touches.

Sam’s hands worked their way down, pressing deep into Guys muscles, rubbing in small circles to help relieve the build up tension. Guy tilted his head to the side, Sam taking the opportunity to kiss the side of his neck and shoulder blade.

The low purring got louder. Sam’s hands really were magic, they traced along Guys spine down to his hips.

“Sam..how long has it been since we last had sex?”

Sam hadn’t been expecting that question “hmmm.. two weeks ago.. just before we showed up here” Sam rested his chin on Guys shoulder “we were in Honeywell, you practically begged me" Sam growled seductively.

Guy looked over his shoulder “I think you’re miss remembering the details if you think it was I who begged you"

Sam took the challenge head on “we were about to get on the bus to Stovepipe, you pulled me out of line and said we should get a motel”

“When I asked why your face went that shade of red" Sam poked Guys cheek “and I knew~”

“Funny. I seem to remember you losing our bus tickets and trying to sneak on in someone’s luggage. I recommended a motel to wait for tomorrows bus instead of getting arrested"

“Maybe there is a little truth in both of our stories" Sam wiggled his eyebrows.

Guy smirked “I guess I was randy that day"

“Randy? I thought you were Guy?”

“I can be both"

Sam raised his eyebrow “Who am I taking to now? Guy or Randy?”

Guy parted his legs and leaned back giving a very seductive look to his mate. “I’m Guy and I’m randy"

Sam nibbled on Guys neck excitedly, practically drooling on his fur. “well leave it to Sam I-am to help!”

Sam hopped down onto the floor then stood in front of Guy he rests his hands on Guys knees, pushing them apart as he stood between the others spread legs.

“I am going to make you feel so much better"

Sam leaned forward and kissed Guy on the tummy, snuzzling and kissing his way down his treasure trail.

Guy leaned back onto his arms enough to keep his belly out of Sam’s way as his head went between his thighs.

Sam ran his tongue over Guys slit, teasing the other with a much needed tongue massage.

Guy moaned as he felt that smooth warm tongue delicately brush over his clit. Sam’s interest in the spot rose with Guys sweet little noises. They were music to Sam’s ears, little rewards for his good work.

Guy put his hand over his mouth, squeezing his thighs lightly together against Sam’s head. He muffled a rather desperate moan that made Sam’s cock twitch with excitement.

Sam buried his tongue deeper, with his lips against Guy’s he caressed his mates sensatice walls with his tongue. He felt Guys hand gripping his fur, enthusiastic for him to continue.

Sam smiled as he kissed and nipped his beloved Guy. Looking up he could see Guys eyes closed, his face and ears had gone red, his fur was sticking to his skin as he sweat. Sam found him so beautiful at moments like this, so unguarded.

Sam’s hands caressed up Guy’s legs, wondering up his thighs and over Sam’s head. He continued to Guys belly, stopping when he felt a swollen nub under his finger tips.

He brushed over them like a light feather, even with his gentle hand he felt those nipples stiffen due to being so overly sensitive.

“Mmmmh!” Guy hummed in bliss. He laid his back onto the bed, bringing his hands to grab at Sam’s fur.

“Ahh ah Sam..” Guy panted “f..fuck me I need ahh you" his voice was the alluring mix of a whimper and a beg. It was like a sirens call to Sam, he could never resist that sound, he would follow Gay’s voice blindly into uncharted and angry waters if he was called to do so.

Sam pulled his mouth slowly from Guy, leaving a trail of saliva between them. He made his way back up Guy’s body until Sam was standing between his legs with his already hard member pulsing in anticipation as he felt the heat coming off of Guy.

Sam’s mouth went to replace his hand on Guy’s nipple. He ran his wide tongue over it, breathing out hot air that made his mate shiver.

Sam aligned his erection with Guys soaked entryway, the head of his penis slowly pushing into his fight crevice.

Guy nearly lost his resolve, grabbing and biting into a nearby pillow to hold back waking the neighborhood. Sam felt smug, and his smile reflected that. He slowly began pushing inside Guy, going intentionally slowly to really draw out his boyfriends experience.

Even Sam was struggling now, trying to keep himself from absolutely ravishing Guy’s pussy. His knees trembled at the thought of it. Guy was so warm and tight, it was so welcoming, he wanted to feel the squeezing sensation all around his cock.

But he remembered good things come to those who wait. He wasn’t ready to be done with Guy just yet. He wanted to draw out his moans and his pleasure just a little longer.

Sam bit his lip once he felt his knot press against Guy’s hole. He held himself back, pulling his hips back then pushing back in just as deep.

Guy whined into the pillow, his leg trembled, slipping off the bed and wrapping around Sam’s hips for support.

Sam laid forward so his chest rested on the base of Guys stomach, he reached Guys second set of nipples, licking and sucking until they too were as hard as his bottom pair. Sam was caught off guard when he felt a milky liquid enter his mouth. He opened his eyes, pulling his lips from Guys teet, he licked up the white substance that ran down his chin, it tasted delightfully creamy and sweet.

Sam latched onto another unattended nipple, teasing and sucking until it too began leaking. Guy seemed too overwhelmed by the pumping of Sam’s hips to notice his milk was flowing for the first time.

Guy was reaching his peak, the way his toes curled was a giveaway. Sam continued to sway his hips, much gentile then he would normally have been if not for the impending delivery.

Sam was panting in pace with Guy, nearing the end himself they both felt a building of pressure just waiting to release.

“Ohh Sam!” Guy was hugging the pillow to his chest, no longer biting down on it. He craned his chin upward, mouth open, eyes rolled back as he felt the waves of blissful release “AHHH! YES Sam!” he screamed so loud it gave Sam goose bumps, fearful they’d just awoken everyone on the block, but his worries were overshadowed when Guys tight walls clamped down onto him, squeezing so tightly as he rode out his own orgasm that it caused Sam to cum as well, ropes of cum shooting inside his mate. Both of them quivered and trembled until the ecstasy faded and they were both allowed to catch their breaths.

Guy turned onto his side to relieve himself of the pressure on his spine. He was still panting loudly and rapidly.

Sam crawled back into bed beside Guy pampering him with some kisses to his cheek, neck and temple.

Guy had a calm and happy smile across his lips, feeling exhausted enough to sleep through the discomforts of pregnancy. His hand went to where it felt most natural, against his taut belly.

The calm wasn’t long lived as Guy felt a wetness on his stomach, immediately assuming the worst he confusingly squeaked “I'm bleeding?!”

Sam was alarmed for a moment before seeing Guy feeling the milk that was leaking down his front. “it’s not blood, you’re lactating”

Guys ears lifted in surprise, he had noticed his teets becoming more swollen and sensitive but it was the first time he leaked.

Sam smiled “started a few minutes ago” he licked his lips “it was delicious, tasted like green eggs and ham" he teased

Guy grimaced at that joke “it better not have!” something about his milk tasting like eggs and Ham was just.. very unpleasant, as tasty as the breakfast meal could be.

Sam laughed “no, it didn’t. Was delicious none the less" Sam kissed his fingers “perfect!”

“Glad you enjoyed it..” Guy said very unenthusiastically “now how do I make it stop"

Sam paused, not knowing if there was a way “uhm.. I’ll go get a towel"


	5. It's about time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Graphic birth, I tried to keep the techno lingo and medical details down but wanted to make it realistic. Mild blood mention.

“That is so unfair!” Guy paced around the house, doing laps around the living room couch and around the island countertop

“Becky was so much smaller than me, how come she’s had her kid before me!” Guy grinds his teeth together. Sam had kept his promise of staying in touch with Becky, finding out she had given birth to little Teddy Jr three days ago was a shock to them both.

Sam felt bad, he really wanted to comfort Guy but also feared he would only make things worse. As of the last few days Guy had a short fuse, he could hardly sleep, feeling uncomfortable if he stayed still for too long, but also felt a conflicting exhaustion that made him not want to move.

“I'm sorry honey, everyone’s pregnancy is different. You’ll have your baby soon enough" Karen comforted. She was much better at saying what Guy needed to hear then Sam was. After all Sam was partly to blame for this.

“Mom there has to be something that can help move things along faster” Guy folded his arms stubbornly

“You’re baby will come along the baby is ready” She said, pouring boiling water into a tea cup from a brass coloured kettle.

Guy pouted, accepting the tea cup when she offered it to him.

“I will pick up some more teas on our grocery shop today, I heard of some that could help stimulate labor"

Guy perked up, his ears raised happily

“Don’t go celebrating yet, there is no promise it will work. I know it’s difficult but try to relax. Have Sam help with your exercises while we’re gone, it will make you feel better" Karen kissed Guy on the cheek before putting her brown purse over her shoulder and leaving out the front door with the rest of the I Am family.

Sam took a deep breath, time to comfort his lovely, smart, strong beautiful but also terrifying boyfriend.

Sam rolled out a large teal ball into the living room “I have your exercise ball for you"

Guy looked unimpressed “I don’t want to exercise”

Sam pushed the ball away “how about I massage your back for you?”

“That stopped helping days ago” Guy leaned over the counter, putting his hips out and his elbows on the counter, resting his chin in his hands.

“Hmm hot bath?” Sam shrugged with an unconvincing grin.

“I am too fat! My stomach is over the water level" Guy put his hands on his lower back just over his hips, he straightened back up with a groan.

As Guy stretched out Sam made his way beside him. There was not much he could do for the soreness, so he offered comfort by gently patting the Knox’s shoulders, offering sympathy and letting him know he was there for support.

Once he had a nice stretch Guy put his hand on Sam’s, rubbing it affectionately, as if to apologize for acting out so stubbornly.

Sam smiled, he held Guy’s hand and paced around the house with him, there wasn’t much else he could do but stay beside him and give occasional hopeful words, he was after all a very good hope man.

With just a few more laps Guys fatigue began to catch up on him. The balls of his feet were aching from the weight, he finally believed it would be a good idea to sit down for a little while. “…you know, a warm bath doesn’t sound so bad right now" sure the top of his belly might be cold but his hips and feet could benefit from it.

“I’ll go run the water!” Sam bounced towards the bathroom excited to help in any way he could.

Guy followed behind, waddling a little slower as he felt an uncomfortable pinch in his abdomen. Such feelings didn’t alarm him anymore, he was use to the cramps and weird little aches that came with being pregnant.

When he walked into the bathroom he saw sam sprinkling Epsom salt into the bathtub, it disintegrated into the warm water.

Sam then used his hand to slosh the water in the tub, stirring it like a large cauldron. He turned to notice Guy leaning in the door way.

“Tubs ready.. you ok?” Sam asked with concern as he approached Guy and took hold of his hand.

“Cramps is all" Guy walked towards the tub and with Sam’s support lifted his foot and dipped his tow in the bath, it was just above room temperature, just how Guy liked it.

Sam helped him until Guy was sitting comfortably in the tub with his back resting against cold porcline.

Sam turned off the tap once it seemed the water was nearly over flowing, Guys stomach was risen over the water level. Sam walked his fingers over Guy’s stomach.

“Look, it’s like a little man on an island” Sam giggled, Guy looked at him tiredly. Sam stopped and grinned bashfully. Instead of playing around he scooped water into his hands and poured it onto the dry portion of Guys stomach. He hummed a fun jazzy tune for Guy to enjoy.

Guy sunk deeper into the tub, until the water covered his face up to his nose, his ears still above the water surface, he had grown to quite like Sam’s rhythm and musical outbursts. He closed his eyes, trying to relax but he couldn’t seem to.

He groaned, bubbles rising to the top of the water from his submerged mouth. He squeezed his eyes tight when he felt more cramping. He sat back up, taking a deep breath in through his mouth.

Sam looked at him sympathetically “feeling alright Guy?”

Guy sighed “not particularly. Just worse cramps than usual” he shrugged, putting his hand in his stomach out of habit.

“Sorry. Wish I could do something to help" Sam rubbed his chin as he thought, but it seemed all options has been depleted at this point. Still, he didn’t feel right doing nothing while Guy went through pain alone.

Guy winced, feeling an unusual throb of pain. “could you.. call mom?”

Sam got a bad feeling in his gut “is something wrong?”

“I don’t know Sam..” he squeezed his eyes closed, his grip on his stomach got tighter “the pain usually stops.. but it keeps.. coming back"

“okey Guy just hang tight one sec” Sam trembled and tripped quickly out of the room, sliding on the polished kitchen floors towards the home phone that was hung up on the wall.

He quickly dialed his mom in laws number, biting the furry tips of his fingers nervously. “pick up pick up pick up pick up!” he bounced nervously with every word while gritting his teeth.

“Hello?” A flowery and familiar voice answered

“MomComeBackQuickSomthingIsWrongWithGuy!” Sam blurted out so quickly it sounded like jibberish.

“Dear slow down. What’s the matter?”

“Guy was having some cramps so he went into the tub but the cramps keep coming he said and hes not sure what’s happened but hes in pain come home quickly!” Sam said a little bit slower, slow enough for Karen to understand the jist of what he was saying.

“Okay dear were coming back immediately. Just try to stay calm, it’ll only make things worse if you panic" she said very calmly “stay with Guy and do what you can to keep him comfortable and breathing deeply"

Sam nodded, then realizing he was on a phone call verbally agreed “ok right. I wont leave his side!” Sam hung up the phone, running back to Guy in a hurry.

He saw Guys expression was still strained, showing no signs of improvement since he'd been gone. Sam knelt beside the tub and rubbed Guys shoulder, keeping his composure calm as Guy let out a shaky breath.

“Mom will be here soon. She’ll know what’s wrong” Sam reassured him

Guy squeezed his jaw tight, teeth clamped together “I think.. I’m having contractions” he warned Sam.

Sam felt like his heart leap out of his chest, he remembered mom’s orders to stay calm “heh, careful what you wish for. Am I right?” He poorly masked his nervousness with humor.

Guy groaned, Sam wasn’t sure if it was from hearing such an inappropriate comment at a time like this, or from the physical pain. Probably both.

After a few moments Guy relaxed again, the pain came in waves, right now they were spread out, but getting noticeably closer together.

“Oh god. This is the worst possible time! I don’t think I am ready!”

“Its not the worst time! Could have went into labour in the middle of the desert!”

“Not helping!”

Sam felt sweaty, his adrenaline and fear was making him say unhelpful things. He felt a pang of guilt watching Guy ready himself for another contraction he felt rising.

Sam put his hand over Guys, offering for him to grab it instead of his own stomach.

“You can do this Guy! You are ready!” hopeful helpful Sam was back “Everything is going to be ok! Just think, in a few hours our baby will be with us" Sam’s eyes were glowing with delight.

His optimism was contagious as Guy began to focus on how he would be meeting his baby soon, and focus less on his uncertainty and fear.

“Heh.. I wonder what they’ll look like..” Guy asked softly as the contraction died down again.

“as handsome as you, I hope" Sam grinned “and as tall, there is more to love that way!”

Guy smirked “if Guy Jr ends up being the size of a knox you wont be able to carry them by age four"

Sam waved away Guys concerns “pft, I still carry you, don’t I!?”

Guy guessed Sam had a point. He wasn’t sure if Sam was just freakishly strong or if his strength came from pure determination and will power.

“Nngh" Guy grunted as another contraction hit, this one felt much stronger, and came with the additional need to push.

Guy couldn’t resist his urge or instinct, though the sensation was brief he had pushed against a strong pressure in his abdomen. He breathed heavily as the sensation lessened.

“Is mom here yet?” Guy asked in a pleading tone.

Sam hadn’t heard any cars pull up or movement in the house “I am sure she will be back soon!” he said optimistically

Guy leaned his head back on the bathroom tiles, tears pinched from his eyes as they closed. His body was enveloped in a pain that could only be relieved by pushing, but he resisted the urge, taking a number or shallow sobbing breaths until the sensation passed.

Sam looked concerned, he leaned his chest over the tub and gently snuzzled the side of Guys face “Don’t forget to breath” he reminded

Guy’s breathing pattern immediately changed as he took in a deep breath without realizing he needed it.

Guy waited with apprehension for another contraction, his body was stiff and tense, his hands squeezed into fists. He felt a deep fear in the pit of his stomach as another contraction rose, he pressed his lips together in a firm line, and whimpered knowing the pain that was to come.

It took everything in him not to push, there were ripples in the bath water as he legs trembled, they felt uncomfortably numb, like they could use a good stretch.

Sam put his hand on Guys knee, rubbing it comfortingly, seemingly lost on what to say or do, a rare occurrence for him.

Once the urge to push ceased Guy fell back into a relaxed state. His stomach was rising and falling in the water in accordance to his breathing, with his knees bent and legs spread he braced himself to resist again.

But his will had weakened, he instinctually followed his bodies urge and gave a strong push for what felt like ages, but ended up as just 7 seconds before his exhausted body could take no more and relaxed again.

In his relaxed state Guy brought his hand between his thighs. He curiously ran his finger over his slit, when he pushed slightly under the surface he could feel blockage. He brought his hand back to his side and made his discovery known to Sam.

“I can feel them…” he said with a shaky voice. “I don’t think I can hold back"

Sam felt a lot of emotions then, fear, excitement, anxiety, pride. Sam knee what Guy was telling him, and how to respond. “you’re not in this alone, Do what your body tells you. I’ll make sure nothing happens to our baby" he promised as he moved down to the end of the tub, prepared to help bring their young into the world.

Guy felt comforted by Sam’s confidence, at least one of them seemed to have it together. He leaned his body forward, pressing his chest to his stomach as he bared down and pushed without restraint.

It took only a few seconds before he felt some resistance, and a whole new painful sensation that concerned him.

“they’re coming" Sam breathed in amazement as Guys slit spread the tiniest amount to reveal a small portion of the head.

As the pressure stopped and Guy relaxed the progress he had made seemed lost as the head retreated back.

“Guy you’re doing great, I could see Guy Jr! They had yellow fur! Or orange! Hard to tell in water!” Sam rambled excitedly.

Guy gave a small, half lidded smile, Sam’s excitement was cute, and a little contagious. If only Guy had more time to indulge in it before the need to work presented itself to him.

His face contorted into a pain filled scowl as he pushed again, sitting in a curled position with his chest forward, unable to grip the slippery tub and without Sam’s hand to squeeze Guy held onto the soap rack and curtains, squeezing as hard as he could.

The pain worsened with every passing second, it felt like his hips were being torn in two. Still he pushed, knowing that his child would be here soon and pushing would eventually make the pain stop, but not before it got so much worse.

“AhhhAH!” Guy stopped suddenly as he felt a sharp pain like the cutting of a knife, it helped to sooth the ache when the pressure was no longer on.

Sam rubbed a loving hand along Guys leg, he watched as painfully slowly Guy made progress. He could see the skin of Guys muff being stretched to its limit. When Guy relaxed the head was still viable having been pushed so far.

“Fuck… it hurts" Guy whimpered

“you’re doing great!” he said enthusiastically “you’re almost there!”

With Sam’s words of encouragement Guy pushed with another set of contractions. His knuckles turned white from gripping what he could around him. He pushed past the pain, which only seemed to intensify the further along he got.

He was breathing deeply, trying to withstand the pain that was coursing through him, it felt like he was on fire and his flesh was being torn apart.

Sam put his hands underneath the child’s head, putting a soft surface between it and the tubs floor. Guy had enough to focus on, he needn’t worry himself with the babies safety, not while Sam was there.

Guys cries in pain had muffled the sounds of arriving company. Mom am I burst into the room to see the commotion.

She was very to the point, if she had sleeves they would have been rolled up. She went to Sam’s side, immediately her concern was making sure her son was safe and the delivery was going smoothly.

“Please take it out" Guy requested through panting breaths.

She knelt beside Sam, her midwifery training coming in handy as she inspected Guy closely. She looked pleased at the results. “Guy you’re nearly there. Just another strong push and you’ll be able to meet your baby" she said with excited optimism.

She put her hands into the water, placing them over Sam’s to lead them into a position better for the baby.

Guy began to push again, and despite his efforts the final stages of crowning went slowly. Guy lifted his hips slightly, adjusting his leg, trying anything that might sooth the burning feeling as his body was stretched passed its limit.

“Owww.. ahhh" he gritted his teeth together

“Almost there hun, you’ll feel it before we can see it" she comforted.

After a few long seconds Guy gasped in relief as the babies head emerged. Guys whole body went limp as he relaxed, he brought his hands to his face and rubbed the sweat from his eyes.

Sam had both hands cupping the babies head, able to see their little button nose, closed eyes and large floppy ears under the waters surface.

“Oh, they’re beautiful” Mom said as she rubbed Sam’s shoulder, who was wide eyed and speechless.

Guy took another deep breath and pushed, the pain was brief as he passed the shoulders, then the rest of the body followed.

Sam lifted their baby out of the water as Karen cut their umbilical cord, wiped the mucus from its eyes and nose with a towel. She inspected the little ones health, and determined that Guy had given birth to a lovely baby girl.

Sam held their young against his shoulder as she gently began to cough, then restlessly stirred awake, displeased with her new environment.

Sam brought the baby up to Guy who seemed reluctant to take her, he wrung his fingers together nervously, giving Sam a worried look.

Sam smiled “She wont explode!” He joked, teasing his inventor husband for his uncontrollable talent at making bombs.

Guy scowled, not appreciating his mates joke. He hesitantly rose his hands and took their baby girl in his arms.

Karen placed a towel over them both, it was important to keep the young one warm, after all the temperature difference between a warm body and the real world was drastic.

Guy held her close like she was precious fragile glass. Her eyes stayed closed, as a knox pup they would stay closed for a few months more. He snuzzled her face against his, listening as her distressed little meowls became quieter as she instinctually recognized her parents scent and warmth

“I hear the sounds of my grandchild!” Guys peaked around the corner, followed by multiple other curious eyes. Guys Grandfather, brothers and their children were all poking their heads in to get a look at the baby.

“Come in, come meet your new granddaughter!” Karen invited her husbands in, with him the others followed, all swarming around the tub to see Guy and his new baby.

“She’s so cute!!” Pinky nearly shouted

“Shhhh" Liam hushed her “you’ll be hearing plenty of crying to come, let’s not set her off early"

Pinky nodded “is uncle Guy going to be ok?”

The family looked from the baby towards Guy who was wincing, in noticeable pain

“Having contractions after a baby is not out of the ordinary” she smiled reassuringly to the kids “why don’t you kids go play outside while we attend to Guy and the baby" She suggested

Upon seeing their saddened faces she promised “We can all see her a little later on when things have settled" Karen was good with kids, having raised three of her own and aided with her four, now five grandchildren.

They all ran outside, seeing to understand that this was an adult situation that none of them wished to be involved in.

“Liam, Benjamin would you help get your brother to his bed, the water is freezing" Karen exaggerates slightly, the water had gotten below room temperature by now but Guy hardly noticed that. He could hardly focus on the baby he held in his arms anymore as the pain seemed to be rising.

Guy gave his daughter over to Sam, seeming disappointed to have to let her go as he made an effort to stand, only to be scolded by his mother. “no! You should not be exerting yourself so quickly!” She stooped him from standing up. Making him wait for his brothers.

Liam and Benjamin leaned over the tub, putting one arm around Guys back and another under his legs. They lifted him as gently as they could, walking together towards Guys bedroom.

“You've gotten heavy little bro!” Liam playfully winked “we can hardly carry you anymore!” He tried to liven the mood, but instead they heard a pained groan and felt Guys grip on their fur tighten.

Both the brothers looked at one another with concern. They placed him in bed, overtop a mound of towels grandpapa had placed there to keep his wet fur from soaking the mattress.

“Get some rest little bro!” they said, their smiles masking any concerns they had. They trusted their mom had it under control, but still there was a nagging feeling. Their wives labours had gone so smoothly that it worried them to see Guy in such distress.

Sam was right on the bed beside Guy, still cradling their little one who began to coo and suck at Sam’s fingers, His giggles fell silent when he saw Guy still struggling.

Karen put a cover over Guys hips, the sat at the end of the bed to examine him for any oddities. There was an unusual lack if blood, his placenta should be shedding yet the contractions didn’t reveal any results, meaning the organ could still be in use..

Then it hit her. She put both her hands on Guys stomach, it was noticeably softer than before, but harder than it should be after giving birth.

Guy pressed his head back into the pillow tilting his chin up as he followed his bodies urge to push. “Ahh, damn" he huffed through gritted teeth “what is it? What’s wrong with me?”

“Oh hun! Nothing is wrong! You’re having twins" She said optimistically having just put two and two together “congratulations sweet heart!”

His eyes went wide, he looked to Sam who’s jaw was hanging so wide Guy thought maybe he could unhinge it.

“Liam, Ben! Be dears and bring me my stethoscope, clean towels and a bowl of warm water”

She heard the boys foot steps hurry off to fetch what their mother needed.

Guys head was resting on his pillow, his eyes were closed and hands fanning himself as his body heat was rising. They hadn’t prepared for twins, they hadn’t even really prepared for one baby. The prospect of having two terrified him even more than the increasingly intense labour pains.

Sam pushed the long stands of hair from the top of his head out of his eyes, reminding Guy he wasn’t alone “you can do this, you’re doing great” Sam adjusted their first born in his arms, amazed by this creation, it was all the more impressive that Guy made multiple perfect little people. Sam was in awe, he had always been a ‘take the bull by the horns' kind of fellow. So this sudden change in plans really didn’t bother him so much.

As if working on instinct Guy bent his knees, spreading his legs apart as his body urged him to push. He bared down hard, squeezing his hands into fists. He was entirely focused on the task at hand, it was until he got to relax before he noticed Sam’s hand in his, his fingers possibly crushed.

Guy breathed out an apology. Sam just smiled and shook his head, not wanting the apology. He adjusted the little knox pup in his arms, she was wiggling restlessly, causing Sam some trouble with multi-tasking. Especially when the little one managed to wiggle her arm out of the baby blanket burrito she was bundled in. She grabbed her fathers nose weakly.

“We got the stuff mom!” Liam and Ben ran into the room with an assortment if things their mother had asked for.

“Thank you sweeties, we should be done here soon” She kept her focus on her labouring son, who’s breathing was strained and hoarse.

Guy put his hands on the mattress, lifting himself up as his entire body went tense. He strained himself again, heaving heavily as he pushed against the intense pressure. He could feel that similar burn as the baby crowned.

Sam stayed close, cheering Guy on as he bounced their oldest child in his arm. “You got this Guy!” He said with a fist bump

Guy whined in discomfort, but his throat hurt to much to scream, His arms were shaking, mouth wide as he breathed in air desperately, then held his breath as he gave another push.

“Ah!” he yelped as he pushed out the widest girth of the babies head, then felt the relief of pain as the child emerged.

Guy sounded like he had run a marathon as he tried to slow his panting breath. He didn’t get much rest as a contraction forced him to push out the rest of his child.

Karen Am I cradled her grandbaby in her arms, cleaning them off with a wet towel and cloth, She cut the cord then brought the baby Guys chest, who, dispite being ready for a nap, was eager to take his little one.

“Another girl” Karen said in a sing song tune. “Shes a fluffy one"

Guy brushed the long strands of yellow fur from his babies eyes, she already had a long skirt and reminded him of Sam. He leaned his head on his mates shoulder, looking back and fourth between their lovely little creations, each one as perfect as the other.

“Nnng.. when does it stop” Guys lips quivered. He supported the new born in his arms as much as he could in his exhausted, weakened state.

He barely got a moments rest before arching his back and pushing again.

“Sam take the baby, take it" Guy grunted, unable to confidently hold onto the baby while his body was still in so much distress.

Sam was alarmed, taking their second daughter in his arms was a bit or a balancing act for a first time parent, luckily his juggling skills made it a little easier to keep them both secure.

“another?!” Sam went wide eyed, looking down at his mother in law, who was still tending to Guy.

Karen nodded, she was trying to comfort Guy by rubbing his leg, feeling sympathetic for the unexpected results of Guys first pregnancy.

Sam leaned his forehead against Guys. “deep breaths” he whispered lovingly “you’re so strong. Keep going"

Guy didn’t want to continue, he worried it would never stop if he did. He found himself terrified at the prospects of a fourth or fifth, when would it end. He wondered if he could get through just one more, or if he’d pass out from the exhaustion that wrecked his body. Tears were stinging his eyes, it wasn’t only physically taxing but emotionally too.

His pushes were noticeably weaker this time around, only being able to hold them for three to four seconds before he had to rest again. With every push he wondered if that would be his last, or if he could somehow find the energy to do it again.

“I know you can do this, I love you”

Guy turned his head on the pillow, opening his eyes briefly to see Sam’s incredibly bright smile, and the tears of joy that were collecting in his eyes. Sam was going to make an amazing father, Guy smiled.

Guy thought about his family, how it was growing into something amazing. He thought less about his lack of energy, the pain, the contractions and more about the future.

He was sure, three babies or ten. He could do this.

Guy bore down again, squeezing with all his might for eleven long seconds that felt more like an eternity. His legs trembled and felt numb like they might fall off.

With that one last long squeeze his third child was born into its Grandmothers arms.

“I am proud of you, my little baby boy" Karen praised, feeling incredibly proud as she was tending to the new born like she had the other two.

Sam couldn’t help but snuzzle Guys face, even though it was all sweaty. Guy didn’t have the energy to snuzzle back, but leaned against his lover Sam when he pulled back.

Karen brought the third child to the happy pair. “another girl. You boys are going to have to learn how to put up hair" she giggled.

Guy squinted his eyes open just enough to smile at his third born. Sam moved the blanket from her face so Guy could see her clearly. Guy smiled peacefully and closed his eyes.

“NO! Don’t die on me!” Sam’s fur shot up

“Sam I’m just RESTING!” Guy grumbled, having suddenly enough energy to yell at Sam.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief, Guy seemed to be acting normally “Good.. you earned it”

Karen and Sam waited in anticipation for any signs of a fourth baby, while both thought it was unlikely having triplets was also a very rare occurrence.

Karen pressed her stethoscope up to Guys belly, which felt much more deflated now then it had before. She listened closely for another heart beat apart from her sons.

Guys breathing had come down to a normal, relaxed pace. Guys contractions had lessened to small, barely noticeable waves as his body was flushed out.

Karen collected the bloody blankets and towels, careful not to disturb Guys nap. It was her motherly intuition that he wouldn’t be getting much sleep in the coming days.

With the room tidy she left Sam to bask proudly in his first moments of fatherhood.

Sam got into bed next to Guy, laying their three little pups between them. It was a perfect picture.

So calm and—

“Waaaahhh" Sam and Guy both jumped one baby cried loudly.

“I got her I got her!” Sam cradled her in his arms, rocking her back and fourth. But the crying was contagious, soon the other two also began to wail.

Guy had large tired bags under his eyes as he watched Sam scooping up all three, insisting he could handle them.

Guy smirked, as tempting as it was to nap and let Sam experience some exhaustion at the hands of their infants he couldn’t look away. It was too cute seeing Sam shush, cradle and rock three squirmy new born pups.

“Sam, I think their hungry" Guy suggested, holding out his hand for them. He didn’t dare move from his spot, still feeling the fresh wounds and soreness that come from having a baby.

Sam handed him the first daughter that had started crying, she was also the oldest.

As Guy guided her to his breast Sam realized something.

“So which one is Guy Jr and which one is Sam Jr? Or maybe we could name one Green, one Eggs, and the other Ham!” He suggested enthusiastically as he bounced his two squealing daughters.

Guy felt their oldest latch on comfortably as she fed, he smiled down at her. “I like Josephine, for one"

Sam tilted his head “your old name?”

“I was named after my Grandmother.. I always felt a little bad that her name didn’t end up suiting me” he admitted, knowing what an incredible lady she was. “Maybe Joey will suit one of you" Guy cooed towards the baby in his arms.

“I love it!” Sam grinned “Josephine, Guy Jr and Sam Jr! Drone and done!”

Guy scowled humorously “we are not naming our daughters Sam and Guy jr"

“But it’s so much easier..” Sam pouted, then the two in his arms began screaming again.

“I think choosing their names will be the easiest thing we will have to do for a long time" Guy sighed happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter 6!! The final planned chapter! I am undecided if I will do another written chapter because I feel the family should meet the new girls, but for now I have another fic project in mind (yea it's another Geah fic)
> 
> I will update this fic with fanart when I get the chance. I plan on drawing the daughters and also revealing the last two names.
> 
> Also, for anyone who didn't get the reference Joey was what people referred to Guy as in the original Dr. Seuss story where he was unnamed!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
